<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tales of Jade Malraux and Harley Page by julestheslytherin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30098709">Tales of Jade Malraux and Harley Page</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/julestheslytherin/pseuds/julestheslytherin'>julestheslytherin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>7 Years After They Graduated, Alternate Universe - Muggle, F/F, Female Draco Malfoy, Female Draco Malfoy/Female Harry Potter, Female Harry Potter, Fluff, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, Not Canon Compliant, Originally a writing assignment, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Draco Malfoy, POV First Person, Pansexual Draco Malfoy, Past Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, lesbian harry potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:41:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30098709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/julestheslytherin/pseuds/julestheslytherin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where Draco and Harry are females and Muggles. </p><p>Jade discovers that life is horrible sometimes, but you can always find something good within it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tales of Jade Malraux and Harley Page</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally supposed to be angst with comfort, but then it turned around and became fluffy with romance. Jade and Harley refused to go with my plot, so here we are.<br/>It was for a writing assignment, but I couldn't fit all the words so I decided I could make it a fanfic too :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The only thing I could smell was smoke. It was suffocating me, going to kill me. I screamed hoarsely for help, coughing and choking as I clawed at my smoke-filled throat. Desperately crawling toward the door, one hand clutching at my chest and throat, I saw the fire and panic spiked in my chest once more. As the flames crept closer, I thought, This is it. This is how I die. I closed my eyes and shrieked, holding on to the last hope that someone might hear me. </p><p>“JADE!” I heard someone yell in the distance. It was too late though, I was already being engulfed in the fire...</p><p>	All of a sudden, I jerked awake, screaming like a banshee. I gasped, breathing heavily, tears trickling down my face. I took in the cool, refreshing air, and tried to calm myself. The sheets rustled as I turned to the right and clicked my lamp on, and looked around at my room. I sighed, telling myself it had just been a dream and I was safe. My pyrophobia had gotten better over the years, but last night at the family reunion, I walked into the room and saw the flames in the fireplace. I had been able to avoid fire for 7 years, after almost being burned alive when one of the rooms in my school caught fire. </p><p>I was in year 7, graduating that year. If it hadn’t been for Harley Page, who had been my enemy since year 1, I’d be burnt to a crisp like my friend Mallory Callen, who unfortunately didn’t make it out alive. Since then, I’d been diagnosed with pyrophobia and had seen a therapist for it. It had helped, but occasionally I would have nightmares about being trapped in the room again.</p><p>	I took a deep breath and looked out the window. The sun was rising, and I decided not to go back to bed; I had work in 2 hours anyway. Suddenly, my door burst open.</p><p>	“Jade, are you ok?” Harley asked. “I could hear your screaming from downstairs. Took me a bit to get up here though, I hit my head on the door again.”</p><p>	“I’m fine, love, I just had another nightmare,” I assured my girlfriend. “Are you alright? That’s the third time this week!”</p><p>	“Yea, I’m alright. You should really talk to your therapist, honey, if these nightmares keep happening. She should know-”</p><p>	“No, I’m okay, really. You know how much I dislike talking to her about these things; she always tells me the same thing, and it’s so exasperating,” I huffed. My therapist, while slightly annoying sometimes, did help me a lot, but not always the person I wanted to talk to.</p><p>	My girlfriend just kissed me softly on the forehead and smiled, saying, “You’re so cute when you’re upset,” She laughed but when I glared at her, she stopped. “Alright, fine, just don’t say no because Cara annoys you sometimes,” Harley told me. I nodded, and gave her a hug.</p><p>	“Thank you,” I said softly. Harley was an idiot at times but she was always caring, and was there when I needed her the most. She didn’t say anything but I could hear her smiling, and I leaned up and gave her a kiss before asking, “Are you sure you’re okay? You’ve hit your head a lot this week.”</p><p>	After a bit more reassurance, I conceded and got ready for work. When I was done, I looked fabulous. My blonde hair was in a half-up, half-down style, tied up with an emerald green scrunchie. I had a blue blouse with a black blazer on, and black tailored trousers, complete with black high heels. My diamond-shaped silver necklace and diamond studded earrings gleamed in the sun, and in my hand was a shiny black suitcase. My girlfriend kissed me and told me I looked lovely on my way out, and as usual I gave her a hug and told her to be safe. Harley’s the chief of police in the state, and I worried about her a lot. Today, I was especially worried because of how much Harley had hit her head. I was afraid she had gotten a concussion at some point. I looked at her and maybe it was a trick of the light, but my girlfriend’s eyes looked a bit confused and dazed. But it was gone in a moment, and she blinked.</p><p>	“I know you can win, you’ve got this love,” Harley told me, and I smiled. I was a prosecutor, and though I’m very young, I’ve never lost a case. I walked out, confident I could win.</p><p>*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p>	Later, after my victory, I was sitting at my desk doing some paperwork, when my assistant, Lila Moonrap, rushed in.</p><p>	“Miss Malraux!” Lila cried. “Miss Page is in the hospital!”</p><p>	“WHAT?!” I screamed, jumping up and hurrying toward Lila. “What happened?!” </p><p>	“Apparently, she was chasing down a criminal and was shot in the shoulder-”</p><p>	“Tell the head prosecutor I’m going to be out for a bit,” I interrupted. “He’ll understand, I’m sure.”</p><p>	“Yes ma’am,” Lila turned and ran down the hallway. I quickly picked up some of my things and ran to the hospital just down the street.</p><p>	After asking where Harley’s room was, I hurried to see her and when I finally got there, I saw her lying on the bed with her eyes closed. I rushed to her side and sat on the blue chair next to the bed. I looked at my beautiful girlfriend, and the nurse walked in.</p><p>	“Hi, I’m Gina, Miss Page’s nurse. You’re her girlfriend, correct?” The red haired woman said briskly.</p><p>	“Yes, I am. Thank you for helping my girlfriend; I know that some nurses here won’t help her because she’s lesbian,” I replied.</p><p>	“Well, I’m a lesbian myself; your assistant is actually my girlfriend. She told me you’re pansexual?”</p><p>	“Yes, I am. Anyway, how is Harley?” I tried to refocus on my girlfriend, to make sure she was ok.</p><p>	“Well, she’s just going to need to recover from getting shot in the shoulder; thankfully, it didn’t get infected, as her fellow officers got her here so quickly. However, she did have a concussion; do you know how she might’ve gotten that?” Gina asked. </p><p>	I smacked my forehead, sighed, and groaned. </p><p>	“She’s hit her head several times this week on the doorway in our condo. I told her she should go to the hospital, but she insisted she was fine. I knew I should’ve told her to go,” I grumbled. I love Harley, but sometimes she was too stubborn for her own good.</p><p>	“Well, it’s only a minor concussion, so nothing too serious, but she’ll just need to rest. She’s unconscious right now from the impact of her concussion and her shoulder; those are two bad combinations, and it will only heal from time and rest,” Gina informed me, and I nodded. I decided I would stay with my lover and take care of her until she was fully recovered.</p><p>*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*</p><p>	A week later found me and Harley sitting at home, watching TV. When Harley had woken up, she refused to rest, but the pain in her shoulder had forced her to relent. The next day, she was discharged from the hospital, and I made her lie down in bed all day. I cooked her lunch and dinner, and we ate together. </p><p>	“Hey, dummy,” I whispered to Harley during the credit scenes.</p><p>	“Hi, love,” Harley whispered back, smiling.</p><p>	“I love you, even if you are an idiot,” I grinned and hugged her.</p><p>	“Hey, I’m not an idiot!” Harley protested, but I just giggled and we both laughed together. While life does mess things up sometimes, you can always find good things from them. For example, me and Harley never would’ve known each other and fallen in love if it wasn’t for the fire. So, traumatizing as it was, I got the love of my life out of it; I’m not complaining. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yea so I'm going to be editing this because honestly this is kind of one of my trashier writings</p><p>Please leave a comment, feedback always helps :)</p><p>P.S. What should their ship name be?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>